


High Seas Adventuring

by cordeliadelayne



Series: All At Sea [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M, Jess being awesome, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for primeval100's “odyssey” challenge. A sequel of sorts to Adventure on the High Seas, but all you really need to know is Jess and Becker once fought pirates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “odyssey” challenge. A sequel of sorts to Adventure on the High Seas, but all you really need to know is Jess and Becker once fought pirates.

"Do you remember that time I said I was done with pirates?" Jess asked. "Becker...?"

She sighed. Four days into their sea odyssey and Becker still hadn't woken up. She wondered what the odds were of two people falling through an anomaly and duelling pirates twice in one life time.

"Do you forfeit?" a thick-set pirate asked her.

"No."

Jess kicked off her heels and took the proffered sword. Her expression brooked no argument.

Sixty minutes later, Captain Jess Parker was in possession of a ship, two dozen loyal(ish) men, a trunk of gold and a bemused but grateful boyfriend.


End file.
